Nur eine Nacht
by Scaramoush
Summary: Bella trifft Edward auf einer Party und sie erleben eine unglaubliche Nacht miteinander... Please R&R/ AH/ Bella   Edward


**Just one night**

Als wir durch die Tür traten schallte die Musik mir entgegen. Die Party war schon in vollem Gange. Ich kicherte leicht, als ich uns alle im gleichen Outfit betrachtete. Alice, Rosalie und ich hatten schon heftig vorgeglüht und trugen so alle einen schwarzen Minirock, schwarze Ballerinas und eine schwarz-grün karierte Bluse. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, brauchten wir bald alle etwas Sex. Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen und mir war nur, dass sie einen Freund hatten mit dem sie rummachen würden und ich… nicht. Aber wenn du mit Emmett und Jasper, die Freunde der beiden eben erwähnten, befreundet warst, dann durftest du nicht schüchtern sein und - Hölle nein - das war ich auch nicht.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", dröhnte es hinter uns und wir standen Jazz und Em gegenüber, die ihre Mädels Besitz ergreifend in die Arme nahmen. Na, dann sollte ich mir zumindest für heute auch mal jemanden suchen. „Leute ich verzieh mich dann mal, ja?", rief ich den beiden Pärchen über den Lärm hinweg zu. „Klar doch, Bells." Mein Blick glitt durch den Raum und landete auf einem paar grüner Gegenstücke. Sein Blick lag auch auf mir. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch das bronzefarbene Haar, während ein schiefes Lächeln seinen Blick zierte. Er trug schwarze Chucks, eine graue Hose und ein grünes T-Shirt. Und ja, verdammt, er sah gut aus!

Ich war wie in seinen Bann gezogen, doch das würde ich mir nicht anmerken lassen! Ich ging langsam, aber bestimmt, auf ihn zu. „Sieh mal einer an, da wagt es jemand dieselbe Farbe wie ich anzuziehen. Unglaublich!", regte ich mich gespielt auf und deutete mit einer Hand auf meine grüne Bluse. Den Fakt ignorierend, dass drei Meter weiter jemand ebenfalls grün trug antwortete mir der Unbekannte. „Tut mir Leid, Madam. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich mir natürlich etwas anderes angezogen. Kann ich das vielleicht mit einem Tanz wiedergutmachen?" „Normalerweise mache ich das nicht, aber heute will ich gnädig sein", grinste ich zurück.

Anstatt einer Antwort nahm mein Gegenüber meine Hand und führte mich auf die Tanzfläche. Etwas spät bemerkte ich, dass ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde. Mit einem Ruck wurde ich an ihn gezogen. „Darf ich denn auch Madams Namen erfahren?"

Ich errötete etwas, antwortete aber noch immer selbstbewusst. „Nur, wenn ich auch den euren erfahre, werter Herr!" „Natürlich! Ich bin… John.", kam seine Antwort. Ich blickte kurz in seine Augen. Sein Zögern war mir nämlich durchaus aufgefallen. Er hatte mir mit Sicherheit nicht seinen richtigen Namen genannt. Er war also nur für diese eine Nacht bestimmt, er spürte diese Verbundenheit, die ich im ersten Moment wahrgenommen hatte nicht. „Ich bin Susan."

Von diesem Augenblick an tanzten wir schweigend. Und immer enger. Ich genoss es, seine Haut an meiner zu spüren. Plötzlich spürte ich zwei Finger, die mein Kinn anhoben. Ich blickte erneut in „Johns" grüne Augen. Dann trafen seine Lippen auf meine und ich spürte, wie tausende von winzigen Funken durch meine Adern schossen und mich elektrisierten. Ob er wohl dasselbe fühlte?

Doch dann spürte ich seine Zunge an meinen Lippen, die mich um Einlass bat und ich vergas alles um mich herum. Seine Arme schlossen sich um mich und „John" hob mich leicht hoch. Die Menschen um mich herum hatte ich schon lange vergessen und so schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften. Geschickt schlängelte sich mein Kussobjekt durch die Menge und einen Gang entlang. Dann verließ eine seiner Hände meinen Rücken, auf dem beide lagen, und machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen, die ich aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Dann trug er mich hindurch.

Als wir drinnen waren, schloss John die Tür ab und drehte sich zu mir um. Ich wusste was folgen würde, hatte es den ganzen Abend gewusst. Immerhin brauchte man hier und da auch von der Uni Ablenkung. Seine grünen Augen glitten über meinen Körper und lächelnd tat ich den ersten Schritt.

Ich öffnete einen Knopf meiner Bluse nach dem Anderen. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, als ich die Initiative ergriff, aber ich machte unbeirrt weiter und schob mir die Bluse schließlich von den Schultern. Dann drehte ich den Rücken zu ihm und zog mir langsam, aber sicher, auch meine Hotpants aus. Dann drehte ich mich zurück und stand nun in schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche vor ihm. Johns Augen verdunkelten sich vor der Lust, die sich in ihnen spiegelte. Ein leises Knurren drang durch seine Lippen und er tat einen Schritt auf mich zu, um mich aufs Bett zu schubsen.

Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft. Als nächstes spürte ich, wie sich seine Lippen wieder auf die meine pressten und seine Zunge in meinen Mund fuhr. Wir fochten einen kleinen Kampf aus, bei dem keiner als Sieger hervorgehen würde, es auch keiner wollte.

Allein das hier, dieser Kuss war schon intensiver, als jeder Sex den ich bisher hatte. Noch immer war da diese Verbundenheit und auf einmal wurde mir klar, dass es schmerzen würde, wenn dieser Fremde wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden würde. Doch ich hörte nicht auf. Wer garantierte mir, dass er blieb, wenn ich jetzt stoppte?

Also küsste ich ihn weiter und lies meine Hand unter sein Oberteil gleiten. Ich strich über seine makellose Brust. Er stöhnte in meinen Mund ich zog mich enger an sich. Ich schob langsam sein Shirt hoch und er löste sich kurz von mir, damit ich es ihm ausziehen konnte. Dann presste er seine Lippen wieder heftig auf meinen Mund.

Seine Hände glitten über meinen Körper und blieben schließlich auf meinen Brüsten liegen. Ein Stöhnen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Er grinste und fuhr nun mit seinen Händen zum Verschluss meines BHs und öffnete ihn, um ihn von meinen Schultern zu schieben. Als nächstes senkte er seinen Mund auf meine linke Brust und ich stöhnte tief und kehlig.

Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über seine Brust und glitt dann zur Hose, um mich näher zu der Stelle zu bringen, auf die ein schmaler Streifen Haare hindeutete. Ich öffnete seinen Gürtel und den Knopf der Jeans, dann schob ich sie nach unten und sah eine blaue Boxershorts.

Die Schuhe hatten wir schon ausgezogen und die Bettdecke war schon völlig zerwühlt. John kam hoch zu meinem Mund und küsste mich erneut gierig. Davon war ich so abgelenkt, dass ich nicht einmal spürte, wie seine Finger nach unten wanderten. Erst, als sie meine Klitoris berührten bemerkte ich es und drückte dies auch mit einem Stöhnen aus.

Als er spürte wie feucht ich schon war, schob er mein Höschen beiseite und stieß mit einem Finger in mich. Das ließ mir ein keuchen entfahren und grinsend nahm er einen zweiten und kurz darauf sogar einen dritten Finger hinzu. Bald hatte er auch meinen G-Punkt gefunden und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich das erste Mal kam. Meine Muskeln spannten sich um seine Finger herum an und ich schrie vor Lust. Das war so viel intensiver als alles zuvor, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Als ich mich langsam von den Wellen der Lust erholte, entschied ich mich, ihm den gleichen Gefallen zu tun, wie er mir. Die Führung übernehmend drückte ich John in die Kissen und lies meine Finger am Bund seiner Boxer entlang gleiten. Dann zog ich sie nach unten. Sein Penis war voll erigiert und bereit. Lächelnd schloss ich meine Lippen darum und verwöhnte ihn. Ein kehliges Stöhnen war meine Bestätigung, dass es ihm gefiel. So ließ es auch nicht lang auf sich warten, dass er kam.

Als er sich in meinen Mund ergoss, schluckte ich willig und seufzte leise. Ich wusste, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Wir küssten uns erneut, den Geschmack des jeweils anderen mit dem eigenen vermischt. Langsam, aber sicher, heizten wir uns gegenseitig auf und schon bald war ich wieder feucht. Und auch ihn ließ das alles eindeutig nicht kalt.

„Moment", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen und kroch zu seiner Hose und zog ein Kondom heraus. „Nein! Ich nehme die Pille, wir brauchen das nicht!", erwiderte ich. Normalerweise tat ich das nie, aber bei ihm MUSSTE ich ihn voll und ganz spüren.

Und das tat ich auch, als er sich vor meinem Eingang postierte und einmal mit der Spitze darüber strich. Dann stieß er in mich. Gleichzeitig stöhnten wir auf. Langsam begann er in mich zu stoßen und für mich gab es nichts, was diese Zweisamkeit übertreffen konnte.

Fleisch traf auf Fleisch, als unsere Unterleiber gegeneinander klatschten. John erhöhte sein Tempo und ich konnte spüren, wie er in mir immer härter wurde. Unser Keuchen und stöhnen vermischte sich und als er mit der Hand zwischen uns griff und meine Klit zu reiben begann, kam ich mit einem Schrei, achtete jedoch darauf keinen Namen zu rufen. Ich wollte keinen falschen schreien. Meine Wände zuckten um ihn herum, was auch ihn zum kommen brachte. Es war unglaublich zu spüren, wie seine Samen in mich schossen.

Schwer atmend lagen wir nebeneinander und sahen uns in die Augen. Als er sich aus mir zurückzog schien es mir, als würde ich einen Teil von mir selbst verlieren. „Das", murmelte mein Gegenüber und sah mit seinen grünen Augen in meine Braunen. „Das war das intensivste was mir je passiert ist!", flüsterte er. Ich nickte. „Ich weiß, für mich war es das auch!", antwortete ich genauso leise.

„Aber wir können nicht zusammen sein. Ich komme nicht aus Seattle. Ich besuche nur meine Tante, eigentlich wohne ich in New York. Es tut mir leid!"

Langsam und viel sanfter als vorher presste er seine Lippen auf meinen. Es schmeckte salzig und als ich die Tränen in seinen smaragdenen Augen sah, stieg auch in mir der Wunsch zu weinen hoch. Schließlich lösten wir uns doch voneinander und zogen uns schweigend an.

Ich schloss gerade die Knöpfe meine Bluse, während „John" schon fertig war. Seine Hand lag auf dem Türgriff, als ich nach ihm rief. „Warte!" Sich zu mir umdrehend fragte er: „Was ist?" „Verrätst du mir noch deinen richtigen Namen? Ich bin Bella." „Edward!" war die Antwort und schon war er verschwunden.

Das war jetzt drei Monate her und vor einer Woche hatte ich mein Architektenstudium beendet. Mit Alice und Rose zusammen hatte ich mir in New York, von wo ich ein Stellenangebot erhalten hatte, eine Wohnung gesucht. Emmett und Jazz waren ebenfalls dorthin gezogen und lebten nur ein paar Blocks weiter. Rose und Jazz suchten zwar noch nach einem Job, hatten aber schon einige Stellenangebote geplant.

Seufzend schob ich eine weitere leere Pappschachtel von mir, um die nächste auszupacken. Doch dann kam mir eine Idee. Rose, Al und ich hatten Muffins gebacken, also warum nicht den Nachbarn vorstellen? Mit diesem Gedanken ging ich in die Küche und packte ein paar der Muffins ein. Dann verließ ich die Wohnung und marschierte zur linken Seite, wo ich klingelte.

Eine alte Dame, die sich als Mrs. Cope vorstellte öffnete und lächelte mich freundlich an. Na dann, auf mir etwas aus alten Tagen anhören, nicht? Zum Glück konnte ich mich nach einer halben Stunde Geschichten über ihre drei Katzen zurückziehen. Hoffentlich wohnte auf der anderen Seite keine alte Dame, die mir erzählt, dass früher doch alles noch so anders war.

Ich las das Namensschild: „Edward Cullen" Bei diesem Namen zuckte ich zusammen. Noch immer war diese Nacht ein empfindliches Thema. Ich konnte es nicht vergessen, hatte auch seitdem niemanden an mich rangelassen. Ob es ihm auch so ging? _Nicht dran denken Bella, du tust dir nur selbst weh, _ermahnte ich mich. Seufzend drückte ich die Klingel. Als nach drei Minuten und zwei weiteren Mal klingeln immer noch niemand aufmachte, drehte ich mich um, um zu gehen.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür hinter mir auf und eine Engelsstimme fragte: „Ja, bitte?" Konnte es sein? Langsam drehte ich mich um. Hinter mir stand, mit nassen Haaren und in einem grünen Bademantel Edward. Ja, Edward Cullen, aber auch MEIN Edward. Er sah blasser und abgemagert aus, aber ansonsten hatte er sich nicht verändert. Auch ich musste etwas abgekämpft aussehen. Wie sollte es anders sein, wenn du nur an die eine Person, die du nie wieder sehen wirst, denken kannst?

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und als seine Augen sich bei meinem Anblick weiteten wusste ich, dass nur ganz sicher, dass er mich nicht vergessen hatte. Mit einem halben Lächeln hob ich die drei Muffins, die ich für ihn mithatte hoch und flüsterte: „Auf gute Nachbarschaft!"

_A/N: so, das war mein erstes Lemon, also seid bitte bitte nicht zuuuuuu hart, ja?_

_Liebe grüße Scara _


End file.
